Dragon ball DxD El legado de los dioses
by Vayan A BlackVegetoDiosRosa
Summary: este es mi primer crossover sobre Dbz donde entrara creepypastas,Fairy Tail,Masou Gakuen Hxh, shinmai maou no testament,High school dxd donde se narrara la historia de 3 adolescentes comunes y corrientes donde un dia estos descubriran un gran secreto de su pasado el cual cambiara su vida de adolescentes normales a una vida llena de accion,lucha,romance y muchas aventuras.


Buenas gente hoy les vengo a presentar mi primer fanfic el cual publicaré cada vez que tenga tiempo y cada vez que reciba una gran apoyo pero bueeeh este fanfic será sobre dragón ball z en el cual a medida que el fanfic avance añadiré otras cosas como otros animes, creepypastas, etc bueeh sin más relleno les dejo aquí con el fanfic que lo disfruten.

Todo comienza un dia comun y corriente para los hermanos Son.

???: Cuanto falta para llegar a la escuela TnT

???: No se pero sigue caminando es el primer día y no queremos llegar tarde...

???: Pero hermano TnT...

???: Jack sólo hazme caso...

Jack: Vale...

???: Mira allá esta Haru...oye haru!!...

Haru: Hey Jack vegeto como están!!

Vegeto: Bien y tu?

Haru: Bien jajaja al parecer Jack no ah cambiado esa forma de ser no?

Vegeto: en eso tienes razon... (suspiro)

Vegeto: Tu iras a nuestra escuela supongo?..

Haru: Jajaja si supones bien ademas es logico llevamos el mismo uniforme

Vegeto: si ya veo, no me habia fijado

Jack: tengo sueño TnT

Vegeto: vamos ahi que seguir caminando

Despues de unos 5 min caminando nuestros protagonistas llegan a su destino.

Jack: oigan estoy aburrido

Haru: Jajaja tu siempre de buenas no? Jack

Jack: Oye callate no pude dormir bien anoche

Haru: Venga se te pasara ademas abran muchas linduras asi que animate

Jack: Como sea TnT

Vegeto: no entendere nunca tu perversion /

Haru: Jajaja veo que tu tampoco haz cambiado vegeto...

Vegeto: Si com... O.O

Haru: Eh? ( voltea ) O.O

Jack: oigan ya llega... PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESA ES NUESTRA ESCUELA!!! O.O

Vegeto: es inmensa O.O

Haru: vaya que nuestros padres se lucieron esta vez eh?...

Vegeto: Bueno no importa vamos tenemos que llegar a tiempo!

Jack: Vale vale ya no nos apures...

Haru: jajaja anda Jack saca una sonrisa! ( hace mueca)

Jack: no empiezes -.-

Ya dentro de la escuela.

Jack: Vaya es aun mas grande por dentro...

Haru: Ni que lo digas

Vegeto: nuestra clase esta en el segundo piso vamos...

Estos suben y llegan a su salon.

Vegeto: bueno es aqui... asi que (toca la puerta)

Profesor: ( abre la puerta y los mira ) si?

Haru: hola somos nuevos y esta es nuestra clase...

Profesor: Oh ya veo asi que ustedes son los nuevos!... en ese caso esperen un momento aqui...

Los 3: Vale!..

Profesor: bueno alumnos tendremos hoy 3 nuevos integrantes asi que les agradesco ser muy corteses.

Las chicas en sus pensamientos: (Esperemos que sean unos chicos guapos)

Los chicos en sus pensamientos: (Esperemos que sean unas chicas bien sexys)

Los 3: (Pasan y se ponen enfrente del escritorio)

Las chicas: Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!! Son muy apuestos!!!!

Los chicos: Demonios mas rivales...

Profesor: presentense

Vegeto: Claro... Hola yo soy vegeto y este es mi hermano Jack (pone su mano en la cabeza) y este otro nuestro amigo Haru (pone su codo en su hombro) Espero que nos podamos llevar bien!!...

Profesor: pueden tomar esos asientos de alla (señala los 3 asientos que estaban solos los cuales estaban ubicados atras en la ventana)

Los 3: Vale muchas gracias ( van y se sientan)

Vegeto: (se sonrojo al ver una chica con pelo negro, unos ojos morados muy hermosos y unod grandes pechos que quedaban muy bien con su esbelto cuerpo) * en sus pensamientos * demonios es muy hermosa... (se le acerca) hola mucho gusto!! (sonrie) soy Vegeto...

???: Vegeto-kun eh? mucho guzto soy Akeno (sonrie) pero puedes ddcirme solo akeno

Vegeto: Mucho gusto Akeno (sonrie y se sienta)

Jack: *en sus pensamientos* no hemos llegado y ya habla con las mas sexy de la clase -n- es un TRAIDOR!!!

Haru: *en sus oensamientos* y ahi va el Vegeto ya tiene a la mas sexy del salon MALDITO TRAIDOR

Vegeto: (los miras) *en sus pensamientos* porwue me miran tanto estos 2 idiotas...

Pasado el tiempo suena la campana y nuestros protagonistas se disponen de almorzar enfrente de un edificio viejo y abandonado

Haru: que hambre temgo!!!

Jack: La fisica me abre el apetito

Vegeto: Ni que lo digas!!

Los 3: (comienzan a comer como cerdos)

Vegeto: al parecer nuestro estomago no tiene fin!!! (hablaba con la boca llena)

Jack: Pues si (lleno de arroz y boca llena)

Haru: ni que lo digas (tenia una albondiga en su nariz)

Pasa el rato y estos se habian comido 50 platos de comida.

Vegeto: ya estoy satisfecho pero... nose esta muy raro de que comamos tsnto no?

Jack: cierto...

Haru: crei que era el unico...

Nota del autor: Vaya jajaja ya se estan dando cuenta de algo raro

Jack: (Miraba el cielo y escucha un ruido el cual este voltea a ver y visualiza a una chica con un esbelto cuerpo y su cabello rojo carmesi ademas de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda la cual estaba viendolos con una sonrisa) eh?... que bella (susurro)

La chica regresa adentro y Jack se queda pensativo, Pasan las horas y nuestros protagonistas salen de la escuela ya que las clases ya han terminado

Vegeto: Bueno fue un gran dia no?

Haru: si en eso tienes razon

Jack: (pensaba em la chica)

Vegeto: vaya Jack esta pensativo no?

Haru: si mejor no molestarle... bueno nos vemos

Vegeto: adios Haru nos vemos mañana!!

Haru: Claro!!! (este se va por un camino diferente a Jack y Vegeto)

La noche cae y nuestros protagonistas estaban una calle muy sola donde estos para recortar camino se meten por un callejon.

Jack: Vaya que hace frio...

Vegeto: Si...

Jack: oye sabes quien es esa chica de pelo carmesi y ojos verdes?

Vegeto: te refieres a la chica que nos observaba pues no lo se... (pone sus manos a su cabeza tipico de goku)

Jack: Vale... (este siente que los vigilan) sientes que te observan?

Vegeto: si...es raro porwue no ahi nadie...

Jack: Si... (escucha pasos atras y voltea) eh?

Vegeto: (voltea) Jack solo muevete talvez sea solo un gato...

Jack: Claro... (sigue su camino)

Vegeto: (escucha unos pasos y este voltea visualizando una chica) Eh?... (esta se acercaba a ellos y Vegeto se pone serio) Jack... cuando te diga corre lo haces... vale?

Jack: y tu? que haras...

Vegeto: Lo mismo idiota!!

La sombra se acerca y cuandl estaba ya a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana nuestros protagonistas se dan cuenta que era solo akeno.

Vegeto: Akeno que haces aqui?

Akeno: nada jaja esta es la ruta que tomo para ir a mi casa...

Vegeto: Ya veo... si quieres te acompañamos?

Akeno: ara ara que caballero de tu parte vegeto kun

Vegeto: (se sonroja y pone su mano en izquierda en su cabeza rascandose) jaaja no es nada solo que no quiero wue te pase nada

Akeno: (lo mira de forma tierna pero picara a la vez) vale jejeje

Jack: (estaba celoso por lo escena pero no le dio importancia)

Nuestros protsgonistas acompañaron a la sexy Akeno a su casa pero antes de llegar se toparon con algo inesperado.

Vegeto: Bueno Akeno supongo que es aq...

Akeno: (lo acorrala poniendo sus pechos en el pecho de vegeto y acercando su cara a la de el y tapandole la boca con su dedo de forma coqueta a cambio a este Jack no le hizo nads porque iba callado todo el viaje) Shhh vegeto kun

Vegeto: Eh? que pasa (susurra)

Akeno: es por tu bien solo espera y aguanta un poc...

???: Vaya Vaya que tenemos aqui?...

Vegeto: (sonrojado y un poco confundido voltea a ver y ve a una chica palida con el pelo enrollado con uma coleta roja sangre) Eh?

Akeno: (se separa y esta suspira y dice) que mala suerte no pude estar mas asi con vegeto...

Vegeto: (se sonroja)

Jack: que diablos pas...!!! (siente que algo afilado roso su cara) eh? (se toca y ve su mano llena de sangre y este sd asusta)

Vegeto: (se impresiona y va a ayudarle) Oye que diablos te pasa!!!

Akeno: Vegeto vete de aqui... no quiero au te involucres en esto...

???: vaya tratas de salvar a este chico a demonio? jajaja que gentil eres Jajajaja (se rie psicopatamente)

Akeno: Callate Nina!!! (va a atacarla pero la esquiva y es golpeada en su estomago haciendo que se estrelle con una pared callendo muy aturdida donde nina aprovecha y agarra su cuchillo para irla a matar pero su cuchillo nunca llego ya que alguien interpuso su mano)

Vegeto: Ahhh!!! (grita de dolor) demonios!!! como duele!!!... Akeno estas bien??...

Akeno: Vegeto tu mano (se preocupa)

Vegeto: estoy bien...esto no me importa mucho con tal de que estes bien jejeje ( la mira)

Akeno: (se sonroja y reacciona golpeando a nina y sacando el cuchillo de la mano de vegeto)

Nina: vaya unos tortolos eh? me enferman porque no van a dormir?... ( se avalanza a vegeto y akeno pero este quita a akeno del camino y cae con ella en el suelo) que buenos reflejos pero tu hermano?

Jack: (estaba aterrado no sd podia mover del miedo y menos cuando vio que nina se acercaba para matarle)

Vegeto: Dejalo Maldita!!! (se lanzo a atacarla pero fue en vano y fue golpeado alejandolo)

Akeno: Vegeto!! (va a ayudarle) estas bien?

Vegeto: si... (mira a su hermano que estaba agarrado del cuello y con un cuchillo en la garganta vegeto estaba paralizado no sabia que hacer)

Akeno: (no podia usar sus poderes por miedo a que vegeto le tema y no se le acerque nunca mas asi que se le avalanza a mano limpia a nina pero esta la golpeo y lanzo a Jack lejos dejandolo mal herido)

Nina: Jajajaj que ocurre Akeno?...no puedes defenderte por miedo a que sera? (la comienza a golpear)

Akeno: (lloraba del dolor)

Vegeto: (miraba la escena molesto con una rabia muy grande estaba al limite por todo lo wue habia pasado y este reacciona con una cara de enfado muy grande tipica de vegeto el sayajin mas poderoso) DEJALA MALDITA!! (aumento su ki de golpe y ataco a nina haciendo que esta saliera volando y desapareciera en la niebla por el golpe) resiste akeno...

Akeno: (lo mira feliz y ve que tenia una aura blanca rodeandolo y que su musculatura habia aumentado un poco y su pelo erizado esta se sonrojo porwue se le hscia mas guapo en ese estado) Vegeto... (esta al ver que la cargaba sintio que su aura era calida al tacto era una sensacion muy placentera para ella)

Jack: (regreso en si al ver a su hermano rodeado de esa aura extraña y que habia cambiado fisicamente un poco) hermano?

Vegeto: Jack vete a casa ahora ire a llevar a akeno a un hospital ya regresare a casa...

Jack: Vale!! (se va)

Vegeto: (se va a un hospital corriendo con akeno en sus brazos y esta solo lo miraba sonrojada y feliz)

Mientras con Nina...

Nina: esd golpe me dolio Jajajaja vaya que lo subestime...

???: no debiste hacerlo...

Nina: Lose jejeje me las pagara la proxima vez que nos encontremos... desde entonces dejare que entrene un poco y se haga fuerte no quiero verlo morir aun jaja no seria divertido...

???: ya veo, ese lado de ti me gusta ...

Nina: te espersre Vegeto Kun...

Bueno gente este fue el primer cap del fanfic espero que les guste me seria mucho de ayuda que compartieran este fanfic para que mas gente pueda verlo y disfrutarlo si cometi un erro hacermelo saber claro de la manera mas respetuosa ya que de lo contrario solo seran ignorados bueno sin mas que agregar solo esperem la siguiente parte y dejen su apoyo Adios buenas noches...


End file.
